Brok( El Conquistador)
Brok "El Conquistidor" Born and abandoned in the C sphere, Hollow Reality. He was lost at a young age, berift of his family he learned to stay away from shadows, and all of the terrible creatures and oddities of the land... he never heard stories of a boogie man, never was told to not check under his bed. Everywhere he turned he was faced with something trying to take his life. One night brok, while searching for a place to make camp, stumbled upon a cave. Several men where inside and they came outand withought speaking a word of The sorrounded him, and turned into wolves. a few claw strikes and a bite later and brok was layed out on the ground bleeding... when a wild howl pierced the sky. A mount leapt through the sky landed few feet from the circle of beasts, and three other mounted warriors took up angles in support of the first rider. All the men were weilding spears of magnificent design, and began to run the beasts through laughing joyously as they did so... Brok hardly recalled as he blacked out from his wounds. He awoke the next day bandaged and laying in a bed comfortable made of various pelts and strung upon bones. He tried to sit up but one slash had cut across his abdomnen causing him great pain. he heard a voice speak to him softly, " lay back and rest child you are safe here..." and back he fell into the darkness... a few days had passed and the pain in his stomach was gone, he reached over to see his bandages were removed. he flexed and noticed to pain or injury... and sat up. seeing a woman enter the room he spoke up. "where am i?!" woman" you are in the halls of the aesir, they rescued you from a pack of werewolves. shaking his head, brok was confused he remembered the horse and... and the slaying of the wolves... "how long was i asleep i remember being injured." woman- " you were asleep for three days... " " an i have healed to this extent? this cant be so." woman- " you have the wolfs blood in you now. you will become stronger and faster, be more indepth in the darkness, heal quicker and react faster than a mere mortal would. but you best hurry and prepare yourself. now that your healed, it is time for you to prepare for the hunt." "the hunt?" woman- "the hunt is were noden takes his warriors and prepares for the end time and hunts down beasts that he believes will play a role against him. "then i suppose it is time for me to join the hunt..." (gap to fill with hunting tales training tales, etc etc, several years later, brok is now late teens early 20s, the hunt takes part ever several years.)------------ Milord, the horses are ready, and the weapons are sharp we have trained for this hunt long and hard. let us take to the hunt! Noden- "yes brok, you have become one of my best huntsmen, and amongst my warriors you are indeed honored. *mounts his steed* onward let us kill these beasts. *mounts his own horse and takes his position to the left of noden,* they ride out to the wilderness and begin their hunts until a sudden burst of light pierces the sky and creates a sonic blast that rips across the land shattering trees near it. a visible ship of sorts hovers in the sky, several of the warriors took up their spears and hurled them towards the ship, bouncing them harmlessly off the hull. Brok brought his mount around circling beneath the ship, when several figures leapt from the top along a sort of rope ladder, they slid down and landed on the ground harmlessly. they had weapons facing them projectiles and they opened fire. their first salvo took down three warriors of the Aesir, their second took another four. Brok leapt from his horse as it took a blast to the face, rolling he came up and impaled one man through the sternum, and left him writihing as he turned to engage the next. he brought his fist to bear upon the face of one man who wasnt facing him and double hammer fisted him to the side of the face shattering his jaw. his anger and fury began to sweep over him and he raced to the next, one after another blasts whipping past him missing him by fractions of an inch. He leapt upward landing on top of another, and as he was bringing his foot down to crush his jaw back into his throat, a flashing pain blinded him and ripped through his right arm. he fell back and when he glanced again several men had weapons pointed at him, and the aesir troops had been destroyed. he lowered his head and thought it was through, when a voice reached his ears. Dark Proffessor- " you what is your name?" Brok- *opening his eyes and looking up he sees a man with a monacle upon his eye, unarmed. he speaks, "brok" dark proffessor- " you are an interesting specimen, perhaps you would like to join us on our journey and help me study interesting creatures... " brok- "why would i want to do that?" dark proffessor- "because you will get to test your might against anything i have need of you to fight. isnt that the aesir way? not to mention if you dont we will jus kill you and ill experiment on you myself..." brok- *lowering his head in defeat, he stood up causing the guards to shift and again point weapons.* "i suppose that doesnt really leave me with much choice now does it. " dark proffessor- "very good. let us re board my ship and we shall get under way." *brok and the scientist board the vessel and head to the captains cabin, the scientist turns and sits behind the desk and motions for brok to do the same. sitting he waited to be spoken to since he was now essentially in servitutde.* dark proffessor- *after sitting he pulled a contract from his desk and spoke to the man in front of him as he set down the paper.* you are now one of my men... you will do my bidding and fight when and where i tell you to, you are capable more so than some of the men we have trained aboard this vessel. Brok- "whos we?" Dark proffessor- " The Order, the group which you now serve. you are to sign this, and we shall leave. we have our specimens and we are ready to leave this place. we in fact recieved a summons to return to the realm of havok where we are to support the war effort against the local populace. Brok- so im joining a war? hmmm i suppose i might be of more use than i thought. alright lets do this. *signs the contract* dark proffessor- very well. you shall be bunking in the second deck, get used to the other men, dont start fights aboard my ship, and fight when i say to and youll do fine.... By the way brok, my name shall be to you simply, the dark proffessor. *brok nodded and made his way around the ship, he started with the deck. walking towards the railing he looked over and observed the diffrent creatures performing their various routinues amongst the landscape. he saw gargoyles traveling in flights swooping down and catching beasts for their meals, while minituars created camp for a fresh kill. After having his fill of the view he moved away from the railing and headed below decks where someone had jus finished setting up a hammock. he looked at it and nodded his thanks to the man. he swiftly moved away and brok sat upon it. he noticed he was placed a little distance from the rest of the crew and that he was the only one to have a semi temporary set up for sleeping arrangments. he soon decided to lay down and go to sleep and wait for his next assignment. Upon awakening his hammock was at an odd angle tipping him nearly out of the rack. it quickly righted itself and he stood up, he moved over to the only person he could see and saw that he was speaking with another shipmate, he listened to a minute before asking. what was happening.* cook and shipmate- " so why are we fighting in havok?, i dont know for certain i had heard something about scars presence insighting a rebellion against the Order, all i know is we are supposed to engage and support the other order forces in routing the rebellion. go figure all those other stupid ship rats couldnt manage it so we are bringing in the experimenal processes." *looking towards brok as he neared he spoke to him * Cook- " we just came out of our jump, we are now in the havok system, red alert all personel to battle sta..." Brok- *before the man could finish he ran up the stairs two at a time just to see a flaming blast near the edge of the ship. he dodged chunks of debris that proceeded to rain down onto the deck as a female ran about putting small fires out. he glanced around as to be of help and decided he should figure out the potential of the enemy first. he ran to the rail and saw hundreds of men in shining armor, using swords and arrows carrying out combat against a superior force... men wearing the symbol of the "order" as he had seen around the ship, were fighting against these men with ballistic weapons and anything they had at their disposal. the men in armor had the advantage of numbers however. row after row fell yet more took their place fighting in modified phalanx formations, moving steadily closer to the orders troops. as they closed in they leapt upon the order breaking rank and slaughtering the men on the ground... overwhelmed by sheer numbers and tenacity. brok was impressed, the tacticly inferior group had won the battle... but before he could analyze the situation further another fireball burst closer to the ship this time sending enough force outward rocking the ship and tossing brok to his back. standing up he shouted to turn around take cover anything. as he finished his sentance another piece hit the bottom of the ship... sending a massive shock wave through the ship and sending up billows of black smoke. brok reached towards the rail as the downward momentum began to sweep him towards the sky. catching the rail at the last second he was able to pull himself close as the ship impacted the ground with enough force to throw him from the wreckage... Waking up he saw the billows of smoke, and heard the battle cries. he knew enough of battle that the enemy had closed in on the wounded creature. looking around he found a rifle from the fallen order troops, and grabbed it. checking the mag for ammo he saw it still had a full clip only a few shots had been fired from it, reloading it he headed towards the crash to search for survivors. as he clambered over the debris he could hear moans and cries of pain from the fallen crew, seeing somebody he went over to help him up... checking his vitals and removing a brace that had him pinned the man thanked him and brok ordered the man to start evacing anyone else he could find. and thats when he saw the glint of silver amongst the fire. He raised his rifle and took a shot... missing his target he got the feel for the weapon and took steadier aim, breathing he took a second shot, ripping through the mans jugular vein he fell spurting blood as he tried to cover it. brok turned and saw another man mounting rubble near the ship and brok took to the highest point he could find, a small hill near the wreckage, as he turned to reacquire the target, he shot once for the knee... "crack" "crack" twice to hit him as he fell mid chest. dead befor he hit the ground. brok noticed several more coming around a bend in the trail, and looked back to see the progress of the rescue, three men where out, including the "scientist", he turned to shoot another... "crack, "crack, "crack"... shots rang out, one two three... more dead. the corpses piled and the ground ran red with blood. he called out for them to hurry and fall back behind him... and they raced for cover behind his covering fire. * Dark proffessor- " hold them for a few moments longer i shall call for a prcision strike. " Brok- "ill do what i can no promises better hurry." *not even contemplating what he ment, and following orders he turned and began his process again* Dark Proffessor- *activates a few buttons on a wrist console, and one starts glowing red.* Brok- * took a few more shots ending several more lives with extreme prejudice. he didnt know why he was here or what was happening, but he knew he wouldnt live if he didnt stop them before arrival at his location. so he fired some more. each shot aimed, and ready to take the life of the man it hit... Hearing a noise behind him a sudden roar, looking around he didnt see anything till over the rise he saw two ships crest. they made their way towards the downed airship in a cordon manner and started raining fire down upon the enemy. men stood at rails taking aim, others firing canons, and the ground became alive with fire. brok slung his rilfe and went over to assist with the evacuation which was pretty solidly stopped at said point, everyone who was moving had been unburied and pulled free of the wreckage, 5 remained... one of the ships tossed a ladder overboard, with it dangling everyone else begin their ascent up the swinging ladder. and thats when he heard it... looking up he saw a blast rain from the sky, a huge bolt of... lightning? he wasnt sure but it struck the group with such a ferocity that it tore the earth asunder, knocking brok to his back... and then repeated blast after blast after blast... brok curled around he wasnt sure what was happening but he knew that damage was being done... and he curled olding his rifle over his head and kept still... and soon he realized that the earth to had quit quaking, the blasts had stopped, it had become silent, and his nostrils filled with smoke... when he opened his eyes, he didnt see fire or debris, or men charging in to kill him, he saw the aiships above, and he saw glass... he stood up and made his way to the edge of the hill where the men had been charging from, and he looked out over a valley of glass... there was nothing left he stood in awe and amazement, the fear of immenient death had been erased from his stomach, now it was filled with ... pity, remorse, pain... he knew that all those thousands of men where gone forever erased because of the whims of the order... and what had they gained? a few acres of war scared planet... was this the extent of the order? was this who he faught for? ... he now had a choice to make continue to serve the order and do as they told, or die... or... ther was always the third, the resistance movement he heard one of the sailors talk about... the scars... he. Dark proffessor- "hey brok you gonna join us up here of you jus gonna keep staring at the glass?" Brok- * he heard him, and he turned, glanced up and made his way back to the ladder, he climbed it mounting the railing and remained silent, he sauntered past the other men that had survived the crash, and the men already aboard their airship, he walked to the far side from whence he climbed up and leaned against the rail.* Dark proffessor- *walking over to brok he patted him on the back,* you are special lad. you have done a great measure for the Order, and your skills are appreciated. *at that he walked off to meet with the captain of this new ship, and they retreated into his cabin.* Brok- *waiting on the deck till the sun set he finally ended up laying down underneath the stars, in the erie darkness and quiet he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. his dreams filled with dancing teeth, flashing and napping. he saw the wolves of his youth traveling through woods, engaging and destroying anything they want in pack fashion... then he saw them encirlce himself... and when they lashed forward he woke with a start, bolting upright. he saw that there were several men aboard the deck facing eachother, the sunlight falling over them casting long shadows. he stood up and as he stood the proffessor spoke to him* Dark proffessor- "brok come before me!" Brok- *moving forward between the aisle of sailors, he stood in front of the proffessor.* Dark proffessor- " today you are gifted with a prized award, that of the expert rifleman. you demonstrated your skill yesterday upon the battlefield saving several members of the Order, and myself. this is our gift of gratitude, when men see this they know you have skill and valor upon the battlefield and are highly trained shooter for the order. you shall be given advanced tactics suported by the order and you shall continue to do your duty in accordance with the Order. Brok- *his days with the Aesir warped back into his mind, snapping a crisp salute to his superior, the pin was attached to his jacket, and the men then dispersead. he thanked the proffessor and again went to the front of the deck to contimplate his next move...* (several days of fighting and shooting from airships on havok) *several days later brok was summoned by the dark proffessor and made his way to the cabin, upon entering the proffessor motioned for him to take a seat, sitting down he crossed his hands and waited for him to speak.* Dark proffessor- You have demonstrated your abilities with rifles, and weapons, and and off the battlefield. i am going to send you to great texas in support of the war effort there. we arent fighting mindless un equiped rabble there... we are fighting scars units. it is their homeland and their earth. you will report in to a sniper unit there and you shall if at all possible eliminate the captain Of the Airship Isabella... however that is a priority classification that you will take if possible not out of your way. Brok- Alright, what has this captain done? Dark proffessor- He has ravaged the Order for years during his rebellious antics... he is a heathon and blasphemor. but most of all it isnt your concern. Now this captain will take you to great texas, and you shall go from there. Brok- very well *at that brok stood up and left the cabin, he informed the captain that he was ready as soon as they were, and they were soon under way. no matter what he did he wouldnt get used to the traveling from universe to universe... they arrived as the sun was breaking over the horizon the ship docked at a place sporting several banners yet an Order banner flew dominantly over each of them. He strode through the entire camp noticing locations of various vendors, as well as barracks, and places to dine. all very militant and effecient. he liked that simple was better in a war zone.he made his way to the buildings draped in Order flags, hanging from the roofs to the floor. he entered the room as guards stood around the entrance. he started walking around and made his way back towards the end of the hall and saw a few men speaking animatedly over a board of some kind... he walked over and the guards stopped him in his path.* Order Guards- what is your purpose here? Brok- I was sent here by The dark proffessor, and he said i was to learn and fight for the order. Order guard- *raises his wrist and hits a few buttons on a transmitter. it beeps twice and the guard lowers his weapons* you should proceed to where they speak and introduce yourself. Brok- *nods and makes his way over to what he can now see is a tactical map. and stands at attention while these few members speak of their tactical situations. He waits for his position in the room to be taken note of, a few minutes later, one member of the obvious war council turns and addresses brok.* War member- you have been directed here by an Order operative, one high enough ranking that we have approved his request. you are to go out into a local tavern and you will be an undercover operative since you are an unfamiliar face in this game. Brok- yes sir... what am i to be doing then? war member- you are to find contacts with the airship isabella, so that we may destroy them and end the insurection here. with airship isabella out of the way we can move in and destroy the scars forces, they will be so demoralized they wont even be able to host a counter attack. Brok- of course sir... when do i leave? and whats my cover? war member- you will be going in as an arms dealer, your papers and supplies will be ready for you at the armory when you are ready to leave. Brok- yes sir, i shall return when i have something to report. * at that brok made his way from the hall and out the door. he turned and headed straight to the armory.he looked around and nodded at the smith. * what you got for me? Blacksmith- *raises his right hand and points a thumb at a door.* anything ya see in there is what you have at your disposal. jus if you need anything else come on back to me. Brok- *walking through the door he sighs at the selection everything he could want is here... everything from magical tools, knives guns, rifles, explosizves... everything. there was even a stack of rope in the back of the room... * "fuckin rope... " * he grabs a knife, a rilfe, an assualt weapon, and a teacup and situate them all in his jacekt. As he goes to walk out the door he sees a box marked TNT, walking over to it he grabs three sticks and also places them in his jacket and then proceeds to exit nodding to the smith as he does so. he made his way to the ships. he walked up and without announcing himself he was guided to a transdimensional ship and placed inside. he stood aboard the deck as the transdimensional device activates and sends them on route to great texas.* * arriving in great texas brok is hit by the heat immediatly, and the wind blows across the sands. they make their way to a small town in their unmarked ship and dropped him off. brok without even looking back he headed into the town, he made his way into the canteen and without saying a word he made his way to the bar. he motioned for a whisky and jus started to listen to the conversation in the room. he listened to several minutes of hushed tones before the topic left his coat or his tophat, or steel helmet draped upon his back. they spoke of open admiration of a captain wittacker, of plans against the order, of recent strikes and assualts either way. He continued to relax at the bar until he would make contacts to either engage his target or make some sales. After several hours relaxing amongst the taverns patrons he made his way back towards the door and stumbled out into the dark streets of the town. he turned the corner from the tavern to head to the local inn and he continued to stumble along three men strode up and one pushed him into an alley, while the other two closed in... stuttering he spoke up to them* Now that wasnt very kind of you sirs... hhh how can i be of assistance? Mugger 1- you can hand us everything in your wallet and then we dont care. Brok- * beginning to speak again he is cut off before he could even finish his first words...* Wel....* as he began to speak several shots rang out from the darkness he didnt even catch their flash in the darkness, and the muggers stopped mid track and the side two fell, face first towards brok. clammering backward just out of the bodies length he looked around and saw a man approach. He wore a top hat with a plume of feathers reaching back majesticly... and a fine leather chestpiece tailored to protect him well... and if he could believe it a fleet admiral plaque... could he?... the man reached a hand forward and spoke to him.* Cpt whittaker- Son, my name is Captain Cedric Whittaker, lemme help you up. brok- *taking his hand he allowed the assitance and stood, dusting himself off.* i appreciate what you did jus now you saved my life... Cpt- Its nothin, these here are my parts, and i would expect anyone to do the same. whats your name, you new in town? brok- ugh... yea, Names Brok, but i go by el conquistador. cpt- very well mr conquistador... you best get back inside and get some rest... wars coming to these parts and if you want nothing to do with it i suggest you be on your merry way. brok- ummm alright thank you. *brok turned and headed back to the inn... he didnt know what to make of it. his mission had been simple locate and destroy. no one said he was a good man. no one said he would be in the open and adored by the populace... but now he had a dillema. kill his savior, or let him live... something he would ponder for many months to come...* To note- took part in the ankaran massacre, slaughtering hundreds of mythological creatures. located around central italy, and heading towards the middle east. Took part in the great hunts, as soon as he was inducted to the ranks of the Aesir. assigned by nodin to find the missing aesir. and interupted the disciple sewing discord amongst the aesir. Category:Characters